The use of portable electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, has increased significantly in recent years. As the use of these portable electronic devices has increased, the need for methods that provide accessible user interfaces has also increased, especially for people with impaired vision. For example, low-vision users can benefit from accessibility user interfaces that provide zoomed-in views of user interfaces. For low-vision users in particular, an effective accessibility interface is not merely an option: it is required to use these devices without assistance from users with better vision capabilities.
But existing methods for providing zoomed-in views are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, using a sequence of inputs to control zoomed-in views remains cumbersome and inefficient. Especially for users with reduced finger/hand dexterity, existing methods may lead to frequent errors and unintended operations, correction of which can be tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on users. In addition, repeatedly performing unintended operations and correcting them take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.